Boy Genius
by TanithNight
Summary: Duo is super smart and skips a few grades placing him in the same classes as his crush. I suck at summaries. Please review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Boy Genius by Tanith Night

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 6x2

Warnings: Yaoi, slight angst, sap

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Gundam Wing. Why am I in a room with padded walls and… oh, what an interesting jacket.

Rating: R (just in case)

The name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. I'm a 16 year old gay male. Yes, you read that correctly I am gay. I have hair down to my ass with violet eyes and if that doesn't make me enough of a freak, I'm Smart. Really smart, so much so that I have skipped two grades. I would get bored and cause trouble, but because of my grades they had me tested. Low and behold I'm a genius. I was transferred into senior classes. I'm still bored, but promised to behave and to top it all off they placed me in a few classes of my crush. To add salt to the wound my seat is directly behind him. The first day of my new classes I asked Father Maxwell if god hated me. When I gave him the reason to my question he laughed and told me 'no'. I wonder if he is right.

The lunch bell finally rang signaling the end of this torture session. I made my way to the cafeteria. I jumped in line with my best friends Wufei and Quatre; I call him Q or Qbean.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello Duo." That would be Qbean, always polite.

"Maxwell" This is Wufei a person only exists as a last name.

"Man this is going to be a long day."

"Have you actually learned anything today?"

"Actually, I have!"

"And that would be?"

"Don't give me that look Wuffers. I learned that Zechs uses that premium shampoo and conditioner Sentium."

"You know this how?" Qbean

"I recognized the smell. When I'm in the store I try to smell it every time wishing that I could actually afford it."

Arriving at our table Wufei offers up his advice "Maxwell, just give up on Zechs."

"I will, when you give up on her." Waving in the direction of Relena Peacecraft, the most popular girl in school.

"Well, at lest I know I have a chance with her. You don't even know if Zechs is even interested in guys."

Okay so he has a point. I have had a crush on Zechs since last year. The guy is a god! He stands over six feet tall has long platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes and what appears to be a body to die for.

"I concede Wuffers. So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. She seems to be really into that new guy."

"Who him?" Qbean not so subtly points.

"Yes, Heero Yuy."

"That just means you have to ask her before the competition."

"Hn…"

I knew to drop it. Personally, I think they would make a cute couple.

"Duo."

"Yea."

"Do you work today?"

"Yep, from 5:30 to 11:00. Why?"

"I just wanted to hang out if you weren't."

"Sorry, got to pay for life. Stop by and visit. It's not like I'm busy."

"I might do just that."

Lunch ended and I was in a goo mood until I remembered I have math next. Besides it being another class with Zech, my teacher likes to have me do most of the sample problems on the board. I don't know what she is going to do if I am ever absent. Personally, I like to pretend Zechs is staring at my bun while I am up there.

~*~

The school day finally ended. I rushed home; I only have an hour to do my homework before work. As I entered Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were in the living room.

"Hello, Father Maxwell."

"Duo how was your day?"

"As good as always. Sister Helen!" I gave her quick kiss on the cheek and dashed to my room.

When I told Qbean that I had to pay or life I meant exactly that. You see I live at the Maxwell Church and Orphanage that is run by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I was never adopted, mostly by choice. So, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen kind of took me in. Father Maxwell going so far as giving me his last name. I ran down the stairs.

"Duo, please do not run down the stairs or in the building."

"Yes, Sister. Sorry!"

"Did your finish your homework?"

"All, but the math. I will finish that at work. Love ya!" I heard her sigh. I can only keep the job as long as my grades don't drop. Personally, I'm not worried, but Sister Helen worries about us all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boss!"

"Evening Duo."

I clocked in and put my stuff in my locker. Making my way to the front I can make out Mrs. Schuller's voice. She and the boss are laughing.

"Duo!"

"Mrs. Schuller."

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Shaking my head in the negative, she continues. "Good, well not good, but it is. I want you to meet my nephew. He is a few years older, but a nice guy."

Translation, he is old and ugly. It would probably be illegal to go out with him.

"Sorry, but between school, the orphanage and work I just don't have any time."

"It's okay. If you do get time call me."

"Will do."

Once she was gone my boss stood there smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Those are very valid reasons."

"I didn't say anything."

"Verbally." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Duo, I have to leave early today."

"Oh, what time?"

"Now." He handed me the keys and left.

The bell over the door rang just after 8:50. Looking up I see a very familiar blonde head.

"Hey Qbean."

"Hey Duo."

"Oh my god you're starting to talk like me. It's about time. Glad to see ya!"

"I was bored at home and since I said I would visit, well here I am." If you noticed he completely ignored my comment about his speech.

We talked for a bit then Q went to the back to get a drink. The bell above the door rang."Welcome to am/pm gas."

"15 on pump 3" at the sound of the voice I swear I jumped about a foot. It was Zechs. Damn he is hot. He stood there with a smile, obviously finding my startled jump funny.

"Um…right…15 on pump 3. Thank you and have a nice night." He left to go back to his car where two girls were waiting. I knew the moment Q made it all the way to the front because of the laughing.

"You should try out for the track and field team. The high jump would be your event. All you would need is Zechs to speak to you."

"Shove it, Q. He startled me. I have never seen him get gas here."

"Well, that's why. Noin and Hilde are with him. One or both them live around here."

"How do you know?" I was genuinely curious. It had nothing to do with the desire to track them down and kill them for being with him.

"I have classes with Hilde."

"Oh."

Shortly after Qbean left. The rest of the night passed pretty quickly. I had a steady flow of customers all the way up until 10:55. At 11:00 I locked up the pumps and closed up the shop. As O was locking the door I heard an engine pull up behind me. "Sorry, we are closed."

"I know."

Maybe q is right, I should try out for the track and field team. It was Zechs and not only did I jump, but I dropped the keys as well."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No problem." I bent down, picked up the keys and locked the door. "What can I do for you?" I asked as I walked over to his car.

"Nothing, I was driving by and saw you locking up and thought I'd give you a ride home."

"That's kind of you, but I only live a few miles down the road."

"The Maxwell Church, I know." He leaned across the car and opened the door. "Get in."

"Are you sure? I mean it's not too far of a walk."

"Yes, I'm sure."

I got in and holy shit was this a nice car. It was a stick shift and for the entire five minute drive my eyes were glued to how his hand moved over the gear shift. Let's just say that it is a good thing that I had my bag on my lap. We pulled up to the church and as I got out I said "thank, for the ride."

"You're more than welcome." He smiled and I turned to goo. Have you ever tried to walk while in a goo state? Well, it's not easy, let me tell you. I did manage it, however.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to lunch the next day Wufei was at the table with a stupid little grin on his face.

"Hey, what's up with him?"

"Oh, nothing really. He just asked Relena out and she said 'yes'."

"Is that all. WHAT?! Congrats Wuman. So, when is the big day?"

"Friday. By the way I heard you are going out for track and field."

Glaring at Quatre. "Funny. He startled me. He came back and startled me again at 11:00. Then he gave me a ride home."

"Really, why?"

"He said he was driving by and saw me closing up."

~*~

Lunch passed quickly and I was once again solving a math problem on the board. The problem was placed a little higher on the board so I had to stretch some causing my shirt to go up slightly. I could hear some one clear their throat then a female voice offer a cough drop and some giggling. As I took my seat I discovered that it was that Noin girl who was giggling. Zechs had his head buried in his notes. It was slightly disappointing because it was one of the few times I actually had a chance to look at him without being obvious.

After school I went to meet Sister Helen at the mall. Once at the mall I made a slight detour at the music store. My favorite band, Weszt, has a new CD out. Standing in line to make my purchase, I spied Zechs walk up to stand behind me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I would like to state for the record that I did not jump.

"You don't have to work today?"

I was called to the counter by the cashier. After I made my purchase I responded to his inquiry. "No, I'm here to help Sister Helen."

Suddenly there was a glass shattering scream, "DUO!!"

Any conversation with the guy of my dreams ended right then and there. I was swarmed by eight jovial kids.

"Oh, there you are!"

"Sorry, I wanted to pick up Weszt's newest." I handed the bag to Sister Helen.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Uh?" I turned to see Zechs holding Mei. "Oh, sorry! Sister Helen this is Zechs. Zechs this is Sister Helen."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Ma'am."

"I'm Mei."

"Nice to meet you." He shook the hand she presented to him.

"Mia is not here." At that statement I looked around and Mia wasn't there.

""Why not?"

"She's sick."

Taking pity on him I informed him on just who was sick. "Mia is her twin sister."

"Oh."

"Who's ready to go to the playground?" A round of cheers of 'me' went up.

"Come on Mei." I reached to take her from Zechs.

"I don't want to!" She tightened her hold on Zechs.

"You have to we are leaving and I'm sure Zechs doesn't want a monkey hanging on him all day."

"I can carry her to the playground. I don't mind." With the incredulous look I gave him he added "really".

"Just a warning she may never let go."

"I'm not worried. I can be very persuasive."

True to fashion when we arrived at the playground Mei would not let go. He walked away a bit. After he whispered something to her he set her on the ground and she took off into the playground. Walking up to me he sat down on the bench reserved for the parents.

"You have to tell me your secret."

"It's simple, I told her a secret."

"In that case, I wish I had secrets."

"You don't have secrets?"

"Not really and the few that I do have would not interest a four year old."

"Why don't you just make one up?"

"That would go against my life's motto."

"Which is?"

"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

Before he could respond a greeting and his name was called out causing us both to turn. Two girls and a guy were walking toward us. The girls, I recognized as Hilde and Noin. I have no clue as to the identity of the guy.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing at the playground?"

"I was talking to Duo while I was waiting for the three of you. Oh, how rude of me. Duo this is Hilde and Trowa and Noin. Guys this is Duo."

"We have a few classes together." I felt it necessary to mention to Noin.

"That…" A loud thump made me turn and check on the kids. Mei was on the ground crying her heart out with Pete circling. "Excuse me." I went to get Mei. As I picked her up Pete continued to tell Mei that he was sorry and that it was an accident, "it's okay, Pete. Go ahead and go play." He dashed off.

I carried Mei back to the seats. Setting her on my lap I asked, "Where are you hurt, Sweetie?" Her crying subsided into body racking sobs.

"Here." She pointed to her knees. I kissed each one. "Here." I kissed each palm. Then she pointed to the back of her head, I kissed there. Then she began to point in various areas. I kissed them until the third one and started to tickle her all the while saying, "You don't hurt there you just want kisses." I then kissed her face all over. She was laughing so hard her breaths were coming in short gasps/

"Stop! Stop!"

"What was that?"

"Stop! Please!"

"Okay, I accept your surrender. Now, go play." She ran off and I noticed some curious looks from Zechs and his friends. I must admit I was so wrapped up in Mei that I completely forgot about them.

"Duo, you are going to make some girl very happy."

"Doubtful."

"Duo." Some strange cephalopod creature came walking toward me.

"Q didn't I warn you that if you eat all of that octopi that you will turn into one."

"Very funny. How do you get them off?"

"Release!" They all let go and ran back to the playground.

"You all have 10 minutes and then we are leaving."

"Ahhh…"

"Q this Zechs, Hilde, Noin and Trowa. This is Quatre." Various forms of hello were said to Q and Q returned them.

"Zechs we have to go."

"Alright. It was good running into you especially since I got to meet that little girl. It was nice to meet you Quatre."

We all said goodbye. Then Qbean freaked. "That's him!"

"Who?"

"Trowa!"

"The gymnast?" He nodded frantically. "Is he gay?" Another nod. "Then, what is stopping you?" He went pale. "Never mind." I knew the reason because it was the same one I had if I knew Zechs was gay.

"Alright, Maxwell kids line up." Once everyone was present and accounted for we made our way home. Q stayed at the mall to do some shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I just want to say thank you to wind dancer 1981 for the review as well as those who have read the first 3 chapters and liked them enough to want to read more. Please review and comment. I love them all even the negative ones. Here is chapter 4!

~*~

The rest of Thursday and Friday went by quickly that is until I got to work. That was when the day began to drag on forever. Midnight never seemed to be light years away. When it finally did arrive I locked up the pumps. Just as I finished Q walked up in tight jeans and a long sleeve shirt. If he was my type I would totally jump him, he looked that good. "Looking good Q! Let me change then we can head out." My outfit resembles that of Quatre's; tight jeans and a tight shirt that showed off my muscles to a degree. My braid was redone and I put on my boots, locked the front doors and left.

The party was in full swing by the time that we arrived. Within five minutes Qbean was snatched up by a drunk and horny Trowa. Did I not mention that he looked good enough to jump? I began to scan the room for anyone I knew since Q was happily kid-knapped. I spotted Noin and Hilde sitting on a couch in the middle of a large room, that can be best described as an entertainment room. Especially with all of the electronics that seemed to materialize from every corner of the room. Noin waved at me while Hilde not so subtly elbowed Zechs. His head turned and smiled when he saw me. Sliding of the couch he started to walk towards me. Holy shit did he look good, his pants fit him perfectly not tight like mine, but showed every curve and every muscle twitch as he moved. As for his shirt in was a regular t-shirt, but snuggly hugging his torso. In some alternate reality my body decided to meet him half way leaving my brain struggling to catch up. I stopped and he took those few extra steps that put him firmly in my personal space, not that I'm complaining. Looping an arm around my waist and leaned in close, again not complaining. It just so happens that where we were standing the music was loud and talking virtually impossible. He spoke into my ear, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I came over right after work with Quatre." Zechs has been drinking for I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew that if I had any alcohol I would not be able to control myself. Zechs released my waist, sadness, and took hold of my hand, happiness, pulling me toward the couch he was sitting on previously.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Just a soda, if you have any?"

"We have Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite and Dr. Pepper."

"Dr. Pepper, please." Arriving at the couch he asked me stay while he fetched the drinks. He returned after only a minute with two cans of Dr. Pepper. His was open and he was already drinking from it , while mine was still closed. Him handing it to me this way told me that I could trust him and that my drink was not messed with. I opened it taking a big gulp. My throat was very dry and my palms were sweaty. I was so nervous sitting next to him. Hello people, I have had a crush on him for a year!

"Is the little girl feeling better?"

"Huh…who?"

"The twin from the mall playground."

"Oh… Mia. Yes, she is feeling a lot better. She will be going back to school on Monday."

"That's good."

The party began to die down as it was approaching two in the morning. Most of that time Zechs and I sat in an awkward silence with the occasional small talk. I wanted to end the awkwardness by climbing into his lap and kissing him until we could not breath, but I wasn't sure how well that would go over. By 2:30 the only people left were the two of us, Hilde, Noin, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena and three unidentified guys.

The music was suddenly turned off and everyone stopped what they were doing. Trowa even let Quatre breath and regain a tiny bit of personal space. Noin was standing at the stereo with bottle in her hand. "Let's play spin the bottle and relive our early teenage years."

Hilde's response to that was some vague mumbling about making us sound ancient.

Shockingly enough everyone moved to clear an area on the floor. Noin arranged us so that we sat in a circle. Starting with Noin it went Noin, Zechs, Boy1, Wufei, Hilde, Boy2, Quatre, Boy3, Relena, Me and Trowa. Noin spun first and had to kiss Boy2. Then Boy2 had to kiss Hilde, she did not enjoy that. Hilde had to kiss Wufei. Relena giggled and Hilde complained about having to kiss boys. "Why do I have to kiss the boys?!"

"It's the spin of the bottle." Noin is now dead, well if looks could kill she would be dead.

When Wufei spun he was chanting 'Relena'. It didn't land on her in fact it landed on me. My best friend had to kiss me, talk about weird. It wasn't short or long, but pretty perfect. Everyone was kissing everyone else except Zechs and I. It was Boy3's turn and it landed on me. We stood in the middle and he kissed me hard. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I broke off the kiss and glared my hardest at him. He is drunk or at least that is the excuse I'm allowing him instead of punching him which is what I really want to do. Zechs was ready to kill him if the look on his face was anything to go by. I took a deep breath and let it out as the bottle spun. It slowed and finally came to a stop. I was watching the bottle so intently that I followed the length of it and raised my gaze.

I was shocked and pleasantly surprised when I saw that it landed on Zechs. We locked eyes and contact never wavered as we stood and took our places in the middle of the circle. His right head cupped my jaw and tilted my head back slightly and he pressed his lips to mine. As we were kissing my hands traveled up his chest and around his neck. He was not going anywhere anytime soon. His right hand went from jaw to the back of my head while his left encircled my waist. His tongue bruhed my bottom lip requesting entrance and I quickly granted it to him. When we broke apart it was purely out of necessity. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that circle broke up as well. I guess we were kind of the way of the others to continue. "I think we ruined the game."

Zechs looked around. "I guess we did." Then he kissed me again and I happily kissed back.

"Um…Duo, Duo!" Zechs and I stopped kissing.

"Yes, Q."

"We have to go. It's a quarter after three."

I turned back to Zechs. "He's right we have to go."

"I'll walk you out." He gave me a quick kiss at the door and said good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Q and I were on Cloud Nine for the entire weekend. I could not wait until Monday and see Zechs. I'm pretty sure Q was wishing the Trowa attended our school. However, it probably is a good thing that he doesn't for Q would be plastered to wall being kissed to death. He wouldn't mind, but when his grades start slipping his parents will. I was standing at my locker getting my books for my first two classes when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I knew who those arms belonged to and the platinum blonde hair that accompanied them came into view only confirmed it. Inside I was jumping for joy, but I couldn't let him know that, now could I. "Don't you think that you are taking some liberties after just a few kisses?"

"If you think those are just kisses than I am going to have to work harder at impressing you." All the time he was speaking he moved his hands to my hips and turned me to face him. He kissed me. I thought the other kisses were good, but damn thinking was fast becoming a thing of the past. At some point I dropped my books. The only thing that kept Zechs from crawling down my throat and me letting him was the bell signaling the start of class.

"Just a kiss!" He was laughing as he walked away. I quickly picked up my books and scrambled to class trying to make it there before I was late. I didn't quite make it in time.

"Mister Maxwell! I would greatly appreciate it if you were on time for class. I do realize that this class holds no interest for you and you are under the impression you good do a better a better job than myself, but some of the students are here to learn from the teacher. And would not like to be delay by your tardiness." As I took my seat I half heartedly glared at Zechs you happened to have a sheepish expression on his face. The teacher's words rolled off my back because he's scared because I could do his job blindfolded.

The rest of the day was great. Zechs acted like a little kid with a new toy. He was constantly touching, hugging, or kissing me and I loved every second.

~*~

Author's notes: I know this chapter is really short, but I do not think it fits in with chapter 4 nor chapter 6. The end result less than 400 words for chapter five. I hope to have chapter six up by tomorrow. The fic is mostly written, I'm just typing it up and making a few adjustments. Please review and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Well here is Chapter 6! Only about two more chapters to go. I want to get this done in the next couple of days because I start working 7days a week starting this week. So the fics will be coming slower. Enjoy!!

Zechs and I have been dating for about four months. Before you even ask, no we have not had sex. Come on people, I'm only 16. He comes over to the church regularly, in fact he is there so frequently that people are beginning to think that he lives there. I know his parents are away on business a lot, but really parents don't just give up there kids because they work a lot, right? Besides Zechs is 18. Legally he's an adult.

Mei has adopted him as her older brother and Mia still mine. The girls do not give us much alone time. So, make out session at the church are infrequent and very rushed. We barely have time for a few kisses let alone anything else. I think that is why Sister Helen allows the girls to hang around us so much. They're preventive maintenance. Just the other day we took the girls out for ice cream and a day in the park. While we were at the park the girls were slightly ahead of us skipping and laughing. Zechs and I were holding hands keeping an eye on them while talking when a woman in her forties walked up to us.

"It's nice to see a gay couple out holding hands while taking their little ones to the park. Not to mention that they are letting more gay couples to adopt. I never thought I would see the day. When I was a little girl there were so many protests for gay rights, riots and hate crimes committed against gays. Those were horrible times."

Maybe she is older than I initially thought. Before I could refute her claims Zechs piped up with, "Well, it is a nice day out; we were both off. Besides we have nothing to be ashamed of, we love each other and our girls. You will never guess how long it took me to convince him to adopt and that we were ready for children." I was standing there with my mouth hanging open. Mei and Mia obviously heard the conversation or at least part of it because they ran to us saying 'Papa' and 'Daddy'. Mia jumped into my and Mei into Zechs'. Mia decided I was attracting flies and closed my mouth.

"Angels." With that she turned and left.

Turning on Zechs, "I cannot believe you said that to her."

"I was just having a little bit of fun and look how happy she is thinking we are a family." He gave me a sweet kiss and I could not stay mad. I did roll my eyes just for good measure.

By the end of the day all for of us were exhausted. The girls had us running all over the park, inside and out of the jungle gym. We pushed them on the swings. Twirled them on the merry go round. We even fed the ducks by the pond. Once we buckled them into Zechs car they were fast asleep. They slept the entire car ride, which was no more than a 15 minute ride. Getting out of the car we gentle shut the doors. Opening the back doors we each unbuckled one of the girls and scooped them into our arms. Careful not to wake them and carried them to their room. Sister Helen met us at the door knowing that we were going to have our hands full.

"They are just plum tuckered out. What do you all do today?"

"Everything there is to do at the park, we did it."

"Did the four of you have a nice time?"

I looked at Zechs and turned back to Sister Helen. "The best."

I walked Zechs back to car. I was immediately in his arms and being given the slowest most sensual most passionate that we have ever shared. "Today is now the best day of my life. I cannot remember when I had so much fun. "

"Yeah…me too."

"I'm looking forward to the day when we can do that with our own kids." Zechs released me got into his car and drove off.

"He wants to spend his life with me?!" I heard footsteps approach and turned to see Father Maxwell standing not five feet away with a small smile gracing his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: It was brought to my attention that there might be some confusion about ages and grades of the characters. Duo, Relena, Hilde and Quatre are 16. Relena, Hilde and Quatre are sophomores. Zechs and Noin are 18. He, Duo and Noin are seniors. Wufei and Trowa are 17 and juniors, but Trowa goes to a different school.

Additional disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation with The College of William and Mary. Except the past desire to attend, but realized it did not fit in with my future aspirations.

Thank you for the review, **nalamacleod!**

~*~

A week later Zechs drove me home from school. Walking in, we were greeted by Sister Helen. "Hello boys. Duo you have mail."

"Really? Cool!" Sister Helen handed me the envelope. After seeing the return label I tore into the envelope. I pulled out the letter and quickly read it. The next second I was giving Sister Helen a big hug. "I got in! I got in! Congratulations Mister Maxwell for you have been accepted to The College of William and Mary and with the promise of academic excellence we are supplying you with a full scholarship!" I was elated.

"Oh, congratulations Sweetie!" I dropped the paper taking Sister Helen's hand and spun her in a circle.

"When were you going to tell me?" Zechs voice broke through our laughter. When I turned to look at him all of the joy left me instantly. He was not happy to say the least.

Sister Helen whispered to me "go talk to him."

I walked to my room with Zechs close behind me. Once we were inside I closed the door. That seemed to be Zechs cue. "So, when were you going to tell Duo? When you were on the plane or maybe in a car as you drove away?"

"Um…"

"Come they are not that hard of questions to answer."

I was at loss for words because the anger Zechs was giving off was so great and worrisome. "I…I never."

"You never, what? We talked about schools and the future and you said that you were going locally. You never once mentioned the College of William and Mary."

I never really thought that I would get in. It was my long shot school. I didn't want to jinx it."

"Jinx it? As if you had any doubts after all you are the boy genius!"

By now we were both yelling. "Yea, well boy genius or not I wasn't sure. I didn't want to get my hopes up in case I wasn't accepted."

"It seems more like I am just a notch on your headboard. That you can say you have a boyfriend while you are still here and when you leave it won't matter anymore. I won't matter anymore."

"It's not like that!"

"Well, that is how it seems!"

"If you don't trust me anymore than that then you can just leave."

"I just cannot believe you thought I wouldn't find out."

Tears started to fall "jut LEAVE!" Once he was out of my room I ran to my bed and cried. Not a minute passed when I felt my bed dip twice. I sat up and Mei and Mia launched themselves into my arms. The three of us cried until we fell fast asleep. They knew that mine and Zechs' fight meant that we broke up and they would not be seeing him again. I was dreading going to school tomorrow.

I got up, got dressed and went to school. Zechs was there and I felt my heart break allover again.

"Morning Duo!"

"Good morning Noin." Her head went back and forth looking from him to me and back again. For the first I actually paid attention to the lecture. I took my time packing my stuff after my second class. Then I reluctantly headed for the cafeteria. Lunch in hand I looked at our lunch table. Zechs was there already enjoying his meal. I decided to eat outside because I don't think I could have made it sitting at the same table as him without doing something, whether it would throwing my lunch in his face or crying. Quatre spotted me as I walked out the doors. Getting up from the table he followed me out.

"Hello Duo."

"Hey Q."

"Why aren't you sitting inside?"

"I got my acceptance letter form William and Mary with a full scholarship offer, yesterday."

"That's great! You should come and tell everyone!"

Somberly I explained, "Zechs didn't think it was so great. We got into a huge fight. I think we broke up. I know we broke up." A few tears ran down my cheeks before I could stop them. A loud crunch caused me to look up and Q to turn around. Wufei stood there looking furious. Suddenly he turned and walked back inside.

"Wufei!" Scrambling to my feet, "shit". I ran inside with Quatre hot on my heels. Just as I made it inside and yelled 'NO' Wufei had punched Zechs and Zechs was sprawled on his ass on the floor.

"Merquise, you are a certifiable asshole. How could you do that to him?"

During his speech I walked up to Wufei and tugged on his arm. "Duo?"

"Please, don't."

"But he…"

"Please, Wufei don't." I don't know if it was my pleas or look in my eyes, but Wufei relented.

"Fine, you're a better man than me." I had not realized until that moment that everyone had stopped what they were doing and staring at us. Zechs pulled himself off the floor during mine and Wufei's exchange. I turned toward him "sorry." The three of us walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: It is complete! Woohoo (throws confetti into the air). I know the ending is kind of left open, but I seem to do this with most of my fics. I may decide to do "Boy Genius: The College Years". I'm toying with the idea, but first I need to type up about two more fics and finish my WIP from the Weiss Kreuz fandom. That is if I can get pass to writer's block associated with it. As always review and comment. Enjoy the last chapter!

~*~

I was on autopilot for the next three days. I ate because I had to, I slept because I had to, I showered because I had to, I did school work because I had to.

"Duo, you have a visitor."

"I'll be down in a second."

As I descended the stairs Sister Helen was passing them on her way into the kitchen. "In the game room, Sweetie."

"Thanks." I walked into the game room and stopped dead in my tracks and gasped. Zechs was standing there with his back to the entry way. At my gasp he turned and looked at me. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"I asked Sister Helen not to say who was here. I thought that if you knew it was me you wouldn't come down. I considered bringing something like flowers, a stuffed bear, chocolates, but that seemed kind of ridiculous. So, I didn't." He was fidgeting. I have never seen him fidget. "Duo, I'm sorry. I was upset and angry."

"You really hurt me with what you said. I still don't know why you said those things. Why were you so angry?"

"I thought about it for the past few days and I realized that I was hurt…"

"I didn't…"

"Let me finish. It hurt to think of us not being together. Of you in Virginia and me here. I never thought that we would be going to different universities, especially after all of conversations. I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I have been in agony these past few days." By now he was right in front of me.

"I really didn't mean to purposely hide this from you. I wasn't sure that I would get in and even if I did I didn't think I would go because I couldn't afford the tuition. So, I wasn't expecting to be moving to Virginia. We can still see each other on school breaks. I'm definitely going to be back here for Christmas at least. I love you, too. We can make this work. I know we can make this work."

He pulled me close and kissed me. With our heads pressed together he whispered "I hope you're right, my love."


End file.
